monstersaurusgon_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
Velociprey
Description Velociprey are a very common raptor-like species of Bird Wyvern. They have blue scales with black stripes, and a dull red crest on their heads. These carnivorous monsters travel in packs and inhabit many different environments. A pack of Velociprey are lead by a large, aggressive alpha male known as a Velocidrome. An experinced hunter should have no problem dealing with a pack of Velociprey. Though a hunter who is unfamilar with them will have some trouble with their swift movements and quick attacks. Velociprey are capable of leaping great distances, making them difficult to flee from, especially when delivering eggs and large ores. They will, on occasion, be slashed in two when struck by a strong weapon whilst in midair. When this happens, the Velociprey will disappear when it lands, and cannot be carved. In-Game Description }} Habitat Velociprey are extremely well adapted to survive in almost any environment. They can frequently be seen in Jungles, Forest and Hills, and even the Great Forest. Ecological Niche Despite being a predatory species, Velociprey are low on the food chain. They may even become food for other large species of wyverns, although their speed and agility will discourage most larger predators. They prey mostly on small herbivores such as Kelbi, Mosswine, and occasionally Aptonoth. Velociprey are known for their cunning pack based movements. Using the combined efforts of the entire pack, Velociprey can bring down large prey such as Aptonoth, or even smaller wyverns such as the Kut-Ku. Velociprey are lead by one or more adults known as Velocidrome. These large alpha males keep dominance over the others, frequently challenging contenders for the control of the pack. Despite their blue coloration, Velociprey are often very hard to spot. They are adept at lurking in tall grass, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush unsuspecting prey. Alone, Velociprey are weak, but together they pose a credible threat to hunters or even small wyverns. Rathian sometimes prey on Velociprey to feed their young. This could indicate that some other predatory wyverns also prey on Velociprey. Biological Adaptations Velociprey are very intelligent creatures, using their cunning pack based movements to formulate relatively complex attack strategies. This ability alone is what has kept their population from being decimated by larger wyverns. Velociprey possess dark, blue-black striped scales, which offer a good degree of camouflage at night, or in dense jungles. When running, it aligns its head crest with its back. This provides less air resistance for faster mobility. The large claws on its rear legs serve as a hook allowing them to jump on a running target, and attack the neck with its razor sharp fangs, without being thrown off. Behavior Velociprey and other runner wyverns are not nearly as aggressive as wyverns are. However, if one is provoked, it will often call upon assistance of other nearby Velociprey to aid it. They use this weight of numbers to counter the aggressor. Velociprey packs breed relatively often, usually having large nest clusters that must be protected by pack members at all times. They frequently will try to loot the kills of small wyverns, or pick off juveniles. Their hunting territory is often quite large, and can cover multiple areas. It also often intersects with hunting territory of larger bird wyverns like Yian Kut-Ku, and Hypnocatrice. This can lead to conflicts between the two. They have also been witnessed attacking wounded wyverns that stray into their nests. As like when a Rathian flees to a Velociprey nest, the raptors will try attacking the large wyvern due to the Rathian hunting them. Although this rarely happens with other wyverns due to their aggression. Gallery Intro Video Gameplay Videos